Racun
by Sweet Cherry Mix
Summary: Cuma sepuluh drabble yang ditulis saat si author bosan. RnR?


**A/N: Hai semua~ Selamat leba** **ran bagi yang merayakan :3/ Sekali lagi, drabble ini ditulis saat author bosan.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp. dan kawan-kawan**

* * *

 _Warning: Kurang lucu, joke gagal (sama sajalah), dll_

* * *

 **1\. PMS**

Akhir-akhir ini Miku sering marah kepada Kaito. Tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, tak ada batu jatuh dari langit, tiba-tiba Miku memegang pentungan (dari mana tuh dapatnya?) sambil mengejar Kaito. Kaito berlari, masuk ke kelas, dan curhat(?) kepada Megurine Luka yang kebetulan di dalam kelas.

"Luka-chan, boleh minta tolong?" tanya Kaito dengan mata berkaca-kaca(?)

"Hmmm… Boleh! Ada apa masalahnya?" jawab Luka sambil menyusun bukunya di atas meja.

"Akhir-akhir ini Miku sering marah kepadaku. Sekarang, dia sering kejar aku sambil bawa pentungan."

"Kalau begitu, tandanya dia lagi PMS!" Luka menjelaskan.

"Apa? PMS? Para Muda Stress?" kaget Kaito dengan kepanjangan dari singkatan secara ngawur.

"Bukan, itu ada hubungannya dengan 'datang bulan', _Premenstrual Syndrome_ ," jelas Luka membenarkan. "Kamu harus berhati-hati dengan dia, Kaito! Dia akan didatangi 'bulan'."

Tiba-tiba, pintu kelas didobrak keras dan tampaklah Miku dengan tanpang yanderenya sambil membawa pentungannya, "Huahahahahaha! Akhirnya kau ketemu juga rupanya!"

"Lari Kaito, lari!" saran Luka mendadak kepada Kaito. Akhirnya, mereka berdua dikejar Miku sampai keliling sekolah.

Dan yang melihat mereka langsung _sweatdrop_.

* * *

 **2\. Akting**

"Uhh… Maukah kau menjadi kakasihku?" tembak(?) Kaito.

Miku dengan (pura-pura) malu menjawab, "Nggg… Aku… Mau!"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah batu yang cukup besar jatuh dari ketinggian 5 meter dan akan menimpa Miku.

"Awas!" Kaito menarik lengan Miku hingga Kaito jatuh menghindar Miku terkena batu tersebut.

Namun…

"Ulang dari awal!" teriak Luka, sang sutradara.

"T-T-Tapi…" Kaito mencoba menjelaskan.

"Itu kesalahan teknis! Ulang dari awal!"

"Tapi, kita udah jadian, Kak."

* * *

 **3\. Ini Berapa?**

"Piko, sini!" panggil Miki. Saat itu mereka dalam kelas saat istirahat.

"Ada apa?" Piko merespon.

"Ini berapa?" Miki menunjukkan jari telunjuk.

"Satu?" jawab Piko menebak.

Segera dia membuka jari tengah, "Salah! Ini dua!"

"Asdfghjkl."

* * *

 **4\. Brotherzoned**

* * *

 _Warning: little crackpair._

* * *

Len meratapi nasibnya di taman kelas. Sudah beberapa orang mengajaknya jajan ke kantin bahkan sampai mentraktirnya. Tetapi, selalu ditolak.

Salah satunya adalah Kaito, teman sekelas Len.

("Len, Ayo temani aku jajan! Nanti aku traktir kamu."

"Tidak, terima kasih.")

Len mendesah ketika, Oliver, teman sekelas Len, melihatnya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hai, Len! Lagi galau, ya? Kenapa? Diputusin, ya?~" goda Oliver mencoba melihat wajahnya. Tetapi, Len memalingkan mukanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Oliver," jawabnya.

"Coba jelaskan. Kamu kelihatan kurang baik."

Len mendesah pelan, "Tadi, aku ditolak Rin."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia menganggapku sebagai abangnya."

"Begitu?"

"Iya." Oliver mencoba untuk menahan senyumnya dan juga tidak menahan nafasnya.

Sayangnya, dia _speechless_.

* * *

 **5\. Video**

"Yah, boleh pinjam _handphone_ , tidak?" rayu Rin melihat _handphone_ yang diletakkan di meja begitu saja.

"Boleh. Tapi jangan buka yang aneh-aneh." jawab ayahnya.

"HOREE!" sorak Rin dalam hati. Dia mengambil handphone itu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Rin membuka video episode drama yang tidak ditontonnya.

Sedangkan di kamar lainnya, Len menonton video tutorial.

Tiba-tiba ayahnya masuk ke kamar Len. "Len, matikan videonya. Internetnya sedang lambat."

"Tapi, Yah."

"Matikan." Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Len akhirnya mematikan video yang dia tonton.

Padahal ayahnya juga menonton film yang dia belum selesai tonton.

* * *

 **6\. Truth or Dare?**

"T-o-D?" tanya Rin kepada Kaito.

Rin, Len, Kaito, Puko, Gumi, Oliver, IA, dan Teto (alamak banyaknya) sedang bermain _True or Dare_ di luar kelas selama classmeeting (sekolah tidak memperkenankan siswa berada didalam kelas selama classmeeting). Miku yang lewat melihatnya, "Boleh aku ikut main?" tanyanya.

"Boleh!" jawab Rin tersenyum. "Oke, Miku. T-o-D?"

"Uh, T" jawab Miku penasaran dengan permainannya.

"Kejadian paling menakutkan yang pernah kamu alami?" tanya Rin.

"Tersesat di hutan saat tengah malam"

"Kejadian yang membuat kamu tertawa? tanya Piko.

"Uh, lupa."

"Kejadian yang bikin kamu jadi berkesan?" tanya Teto.

"Melihat orang sedang tidur."

Dan mereka pingsan semua.

* * *

 **7\. Pilih yang Mana?**

* * *

 _Warning: (read 4th drabble's warning)_

* * *

"Oke, Miku. Pilih Kaito atau Len?" tanya Rin kepada Miku yang sedang bingung dengan kedua pilihan itu.

Kaito dan Len menelan ludah dan memandang balik menunggu jawaban Miku.

Miku menghirup udara dalam-dalam. "Maaf kita temenan aja." jawabnya sambil menunduk.

Kaito dan Len menunduk dan mencium tanah(?). Mereka terlihat seperti murid yang sedang dihukum guru BP.

Tapi...

"Kalimat itukan sudah _mainstream_! Coba yang lain, dong!" sorak mereka.

* * *

 **8\. THR**

Tidak terasa liburan telah berakhir. Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah. Para siswa sedang berkumpul di lapangan mendengarkan pengumuman.

"Demikianlah pengumuman dari saya. Terima kasih." kata Kiyoteru. "Saya, para guru, dan staff tata usaha SMP Vocaloid mengucapkan selamat hari raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakannya."

Sontak banyak murid berteriak.

"Pak, THRnya mana?!"

"AAAA! THR!"

"Kasih THR ke kita, Pak!"

Kiyoteru _sweatdrop_.

* * *

 **9\. Perbedaan**

"Maafkan aku, kak. Aku mau tanya." kata Ryuuto.

"Iya, mau tanya apa? Mumpung tidak ada tugas yang menumpuk." Yuki menanyainya balik.

"'A' dengan 'a' itu beda, kan?" tanya Ryuuto.

Yuki memiringkan kepalanya. Tanda tidak mengerti. Ryuuto yang melihat ekspresinya langsung menuliskan kalimat yang barusan dia ucapkan di kertas dan menunjukkannya kepada Yuki.

"Oh, itu memang ada bedanya."

"Apa itu, kak?"

"Cara tulisnya, sih."

* * *

 **10\. Penemuan Terbaru**

* * *

 **(A/N: Drabble yang ini ditulis pada saat author kehabisan ide dan berdasarkan dari salah satu episode dari kartun Malaysia. BTW, _the cartoon isn't mine_ )**

* * *

Nero melihat Rinto yang sibuk melakukan sesuatu di kolam sekolah yang di dekat kolam budidaya ikan.

"Hei, Rinto! Lagi ngapain?"

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat langkah!"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku menemukan kecebong berkaki!" kata

Nero berpikir sejenak. "Itu katak muda, be**"

* * *

 **Bagaimana, kurang lucu, kah? Mohon maaf lahir dan batin~**

 **Review seiklasnya :3**


End file.
